1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transaxle transmissions, and more particularly to a dual range transaxle transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transaxle transmission conventionally includes a multi-ratio gear train and an axle, with or without a differential, in one package; such transaxle transmissions are commonly employed in small wheeled vehicles, such as garden tractors and the like. In the past, a small number of gear ratios, such as three forward and one reverse, has been sufficient since the tire sizes on garden tractors were small. More recently, however, garden tractors have grown larger and become more sophisticated with larger engines and larger tires which, in turn, has required a larger range of speed reduction ratios for example, several lower speeds for tilling, ground preparation, snow removal and the like, several higher speeds for lawn moving, sweeping, and transportation, and at least lower and higher speeds in reverse.
The assignee of the present application has manufactured a single rate transaxle transmission in which a vertically disposed input shaft is coupled by change speed gearing to the cage of differential connected to axially aligned output shafts. It is desirable to modify such a single range transaxle transmission to provide dual range operation so that maximum use can be made of interchangeable parts.